The Core on intergenerational research design and analysis has both a theoretical and a practical role. Theoretically, the Core will further research and thinking on how the paradigm shift to a transgenerational developmental focus affects the way we measure the phenomena of interest. Practically, the Core will provide facilities for instrument design, psychometric testing, data management and consultation on research design and analysis, to faculty and trainees. Specific Aims: 1. To develop a library of concepts and measures that make transgenerational research possible 2. To provide advice and support for instrument development for specific studies 3. To provide advice and support for data management and analysis of individual projects 4. To maintain a central data base of all project data sets and work on integration for cross-study analyses 5. To develop and test new statistical methods for the analysis of cross disciplinary, transgenerational research 6. To coordinate training experiences in developmental science for a range of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty scholars.